Delta Halo (Level)
Looking for Installation 05? '''Delta Halo is a Halo 2 campaign level. After helljumping in Halo in an HEV, the Master Chief fought his way through Covenant forces to reach the temple where the Prophet of Regret resides. This is the only level where you will be aided by ODSTs and is also the first level you fight Honor Guard Elites. Transcript [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLpGNfUI-fc {Cutscene}] A Slipspace rupture in space, the Covenant Assault Carrier comes out, followed by some debris from New Mombasa and In Amber Clad Interior of In Amber Clad *'Commander Keyes': (lurches forward, grunts) "Report!" Ship Operations Officer': "Both engine cores have spun to zero. We're drifting." *'Weapons Officer': "Archer pods are cold. I'll need to re-key the system." *'Commander Keyes': "Do it, and find out where we are." Pan over to HEVs *'Commander Keyes (COM)': "Sorry for the quick jump, Sergeant. You in one piece?" Johnson's in a pod, he smokes a smashed cigar (possibly due to the "Jump") *'Sergeant Johnson': "I'm good. Chief?" Shot of Master Chief in another pod *'Cortana: "We're fine." ''On the bridge *'Communications Officer': "Ma'am, there's an object. Coming into view now." *'Commander Keyes': (stares in amazement) "Cortana, what exactly am I looking at?" In Amber Clad heads toward Delta Halo *'Cortana': "That... is another Halo." *'Sergeant Johnson': (chokes) "Say what?!" *'Commander Keyes': "So this is what my father found ... " (gazes at Halo) "I thought Halo was some sort of superweapon." *'Cortana': "It is. If activated, this ring will cause destruction on a galactic scale." In the pod, Master Chief looks at Halo on his viewscreen. *'Commander Keyes': "I want all the information you've got on the first Halo. Schematics, topography, whatever. I don't care if I have the clearance or not." *'Cortana': "Yes, ma'am." *'Commander Keyes': "Where's our target?" *'Communications Officer': "The enemy ship has stopped above the ring, ma'am. We're going to pass right over it." *'Commander Keyes': "Perfect. Given what we know about this ring, it's even more important that we capture the Prophet of Regret. Find out why he came to Earth, why he came here. Chief, take first platoon. Hard drop, secure a landing zone. Sergeant, load up two flights of Pelicans and follow them in." *'Sergeant Johnson': "Aye aye, ma'am." Johnson exits his pod. *'Commander Keyes': "Until I can move and fight I'm going to keep a low profile. Once you leave the ship, you're on your own." Johnson knocks twice on the hatch of Master Chief's pod as he is walking by, Master Chief pounds back in acknowledgment. *'Master Chief': "Understood." *'Crewman 2': "Over the target in five..." *'Cortana': "Hang on to your helmet!" The pods drop, they hell-jump onto Halo. *'Cortana': (as the parachute deploys) "Mind the bump." *''On Halo, a Grunt and a Jackal notice the pods flaming and streaking down towards them.'' The Jackal flicks his wrist, and his energy shield snaps on. The Grunt boards a Shade and shoots at them, and soon another Shade starts firing. The pods land, Master Chief breaks the cover open on his, scanning the area with an SMG. *'Cortana': "Could we possibly make any more noise?!" Master Chief takes up Rocket Launcher out of his pod and hefts it. *'Cortana': "I guess so." Helljumpers They come under fire of the Shielded Plasma Cannon. *'Marine ODST:' "Sir, we gotta neutralize those turrets!" *'ODST Sergeant': "Clear this landing zone! The Pelicans are right behind us!" When Master Chief takes out all Covenant in the area: *'Cortana (COM)': "Artillery disabled, Sergeant. Landing zone secure ... for the moment." *'Johnson': "I hear ya. Starting our approach. Hang tight." *'Cortana': "Easier said than done. Inbound Phantoms, Chief." Phantoms drop off troops. Master Chief kills them *'Cortana': "Another Phantom on approach." structure.]] Second Phantom drops off troops. Master Chief kills them, also. A third Phantom drops off a squad of three Spec Ops Elites and a Stealth Elite on Legendary *'Cortana': "Hold here until the Pelican arrives, Chief." ''If you stay and wait for the Warthog *'ODST or Cortana': "Here comes our ride." Pelican arrives, dropping off 2 Marines and a Warthog If you proceed up the path without waiting for the Pelican to arrive *'Cortana': "Let's wait here until our Warthog arrives... unless you prefer to walk." *'Sergeant Johnson': "I got a good view comin' in. There's a big building in the middle of this island's lake." *'Cortana': "I saw it too. It looks like a temple. If I were a megalomaniac, and I'm not, that's where I'd be." The Pelican drops off a Warthog. *'ODST Sergeant:' "Saddle up! We're movin' out!" *'Marine ODST': (gazing at vast scenery after killing Snipers) "Whoa... it looks like a postcard! 'Dear Sarge: kicking ass in outer space, wish you were here!'" *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "I heard that... jackass!" Later, you come across a bridge held by the Covenant. *'Cortana': "The Covenant have control of the bridge ahead. They're going to try to bottle us up on this side of the gorge. The controls to extend the bridge should be in this structure." *'ODST or Cortana': "Watch out, Chief! Wraiths on the far side!" After extending the bridge: *'ODST or Cortana': "Good, the bridge is down. Now about those Wraiths..." *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "Roger that. Armor's on the way." If you stare at Regret's Hologram then walk up to the ODST *'Marine ODST': "Isn't that our target? What's he doing? Giving a speech?" *'Cortana': "A sermon, actually. I've been listening to it since we landed. So far, some standard Covenant literature, but I'll translate if he says anything interesting." Or if you just keep staring at the hologram *'Cortana': "Regret's giving a speech, a sermon, to be exact. So far it's the standard Covenant liturgy but I'll translate if he says anything interesting." Another Pelican approaches, carrying a Scorpion Tank} If you choose to go on foot, Warthog, or Ghost s.]] Cortana: "You don't want the Tank? Okay, we'll leave it for the others." You pass through a multitude of Forerunner ruins You Break It, You Buy It Cortana: "Careful. We're coming up to another structure." During the attack on the structure: *'Marine ODST': "We got a Pelican coming in! Let's clear a landing zone!" or *'Cortana': Pelican inbound! Lets clear a Landing Zone!" After the Pelican drops some weapons, more Covenant arrive. *'ODST or Cortana': "They're all pouring out of the middle! Let's get in there." Once the outside is clear. *'Cortana': "The Covenant are holed up in the middle of this structure. We need to clear them out." As you progress into the building, you come across a hologram of the Prophet of Regret *'Prophet of Regret': "In a gesture of peace and reconciliation, the Prophets promised to find the means of the Forerunners' transcendence, and to share this knowledge with the Elites. The Elites promised to defend the Prophets as they searched. A simple arrangement, that has become our binding Covenant!" *'Cortana': "Transcendence, huh? More like mass suicide." Off The Rock, Through The Bush, Nothing But Jackal Later, you find more Covenant near a waterfall flowing into a creek *'Cortana': "You always bring me to such nice places." After that, you reach a massive temple *'Cortana': "Good, still no word about In Amber Clad on the Covenant battlenet. It's odd, the Covenant knew we made landfall, but they don't seem to consider us a very serious threat. Boy, are they in for a big surprise." As you enter the temple, you find two Honor Guards standing next to another Regret hologram *'Cortana': "Watch yourself! Honor Guards!" The Chief kills the Honor Guards. Fades to white. Level ends. Skull The Envy Skull is found on this level. Note: this is similar to the Hidden Sniper Rifle, which can also be found on Delta Halo. Near the end of the level, after the area with the waterfall and snipers, you will go through a tunnel and come out onto an open ledge. There will be several buildings in the distance and if you still have a sniper rifle or beam rifle, you can pick off several Grunts, Jackals, and Elites. Below the ledge you are standing on is the main ledge which has weapon drop pods, however if you turn right and go along the wall, you'll reach a point where you can jump up and walk along above the main ledge. This will deposit you on a hidden ledge covered in thick vegetation. On the ledge is a dead ODST and a sniper rifle. Trivia Glitches *Because Delta Halo is the first part of a two-part level, your weapons will carry over to Regret, unless one of your weapons is a Rocket Launcher or a pistol. If you finish Delta Halo with a Rocket Launcher or pistol you will start Regret with a Beam Rifle and an SMG. *Using the Sputnik skull, it is possible to jump into Regret and find 'The Gate'. The gate is a switch located where the first Gondola would arrive. Upon opening it you will hear the noise the Gondola makes when you start it up. It has been highly controversial between Halo fans because no one knows its purpose although it is most likely to be a place holder for the Gondola itself. *At the beginning of the level, when you clear the Covenant from the first structure, move on to the bridge area, and get the Scorpion. If you do this, the game will act as if you did not go get the Scorpion, and the game spawns a Warthog. Cortana will also say "Let's wait for the Warthog, unless you'd rather walk" on your way back through with the tank. *When looking directly at the holographic projections of Regret, press the "melee button" and John will charge towards the projection as if you were actually about to melee an enemy unit although the reason why this occurs is unknown. This also occurs on the holograms viewing the Prophet of Truth on the Halo 3 level The Covenant. *At the starting of the level when you hold the Temple with the Helljumpers where the Jackal and the Grunt were in the cinematic, climb up the hill, walk around until it says Loading...done. After that, go somewhere low that you can get to the ground without dying. There will be no enemies for the whole level, but you'll also be unable to get to the next level because a door will be locked. Also, all holograms of the High Prophet of Regret will just be of his Gravity Throne, no High Prophet of Regret sitting in it. In addition, at the set of buildings before the last checkpoint, you can drive a Ghost up to the area of gondolas in the next level. There will be no enemies. However, this area is inaccessible. You will take a nasty fall and be killed instantly. *When you reach the temple where you must clear a Landing Zone for the Pelican and its drop pods, after you eliminate all enemies that exit the temple, about half the time all surviving ODSTs (only a maximum of 3) will suddenly vanish. Rarely, only one or two will vanish. The Marine reinforcement(s) will never disappear, only the Helljumpers. *After Cortana says "The controls to extend the bridge should be in this structure.", drive your Warthog onto where the bridge extends. When the Wraith comes out and shoots at you go forward very slightly so that the Wraith shot will hit the back of the 'Hog. You will go flying over the gorge and land on the other side. However, even on Easy, you will die upon impact of landing. Or, for a better view, after the Wraith hits the back of your Warthog, get out of it. You'll die the moment you get out, but you'll get a much better view, and sometimes, you'll fly over the next structure. If you are in a Ghost, and haven't yet extended the bridge, if you go where the bridge would be, and the wraith's mortar hits you, its possible that you will be flung over the gorge, and hopefully stay alive. You can continue the level if this happens. *It is possible to enter the next levels (Regret) map without activating the cut scene. The Sputnik Skull is not required for this glitch, though it does help. First, go through the level on any difficulty until you reach the part where you are on the bridge with the Weapon Pods that the In Amber Clad dropped for you. Instead of going into the tower, grenade jump on the side of the entrance to the platform above. Kill all the Jackal Snipers. Then, find your way around and jump down. You will be on the other side. There will be Covenant soldiers with most of the Grunts sleeping. They will act as if you were not there unless you bump into them, in which the notice you presence, but does not shoot, melee, or have any idea what is going on. The Elites would usually charge at you but rush right past you and continue to the end of the path. Most of the time they won't melee you, but if you bump into them too much, they will melee. Continue to where the gondola is and you will see what appears to be a Zanzibar gate switch hovering off the coast of your platform. Many think activating this switch will do something, but this remains unproved. *The first hologram of Regret in the courtyard like area in the structure that you come to, there is a part on the hologram where you can stand on it as if it was a solid object. Easter Eggs *The Envy Skull is found on this level. *There are three hidden Rocket Launchers in this level; one on the top of the first structure, which to get to you have to go to the balcony, look to the right, walk on the side of the structure, then crouch jump on top. The second is at the part where it says "you break it, you buy it. Go to where the swirling ramp is and try to park your Scorpion in a way that you can reach the ledge with the trees. In the trees, there will be a dead ODST with a rocket launcher. The third one is at the structure where the first Pelican drops in reinforcements. You have to go to the corner that is through the tunnel of where the Envy skull is. You have to grenade jump up that corner, walk across the "balcony", and look to the left after the giant piece of broken wall. There is a Marine corpse with a Rocket Launcher. *In the opening cut scene on legendary, if you look at the Grunt who gets in the turret, he plays with dolls; a Master Chief doll and a Grunt doll (only can be seen clearly with modding tools). Also, you can notice that the Master Chief doll has his hand through the Grunt doll. *There is a Tri-Gate outside the level. *If you managed to reach the bridges at the last structure of the level, you can walk up to any of the Covenant forces in that area and none of them will attack you. Instead they will simply stare at you, make a random comment and run off. The Sputnik Skull may be required to achieve this task. *It is possible to go outside the boundaries of the map near the very beginning. You can explore the entire level up to the part when you get on the gondola, from outside the valley the level takes place in. See those mountains in the distance? You can climb them. You can even get up pretty close to Regret's carrier. *At the Checkpoint "Over The Rock, Through The Bush, Nothing But jackal", there is a hidden energy sword if you follow the stream from the waterfall. *Around the area of where the Envy skull is found, in the room where there's a giant block covering the doorway, there is a way of getting in the room and finding two energy swords and two dead Grunts. Just go as if you were going to get the Envy skull, and drop down the right side of the building. In the dark room, there should be two dead Grunts, and two energy swords. And you should also be able to see the block covering up the initial doorway. The block can be removed through the use of grenades. References *In the opening cutscene, behind Miranda Keyes in the bridge of the In Amber Clad, screens can be seen with ODP's on them, this is also seen on Elongation, The Armory, and in the Cairo Station level. *Also in the opening cutscene, when the HEV's comes down, you can see a crude image of Africa on Delta Halo when they show a downward facing view of all of the Marines and ODSTs coming down on impact. Miscellaneous *You can get an energy sword at the first part of the mission. Once the phantom arrives an drop down the covenant troops, one minor eilte will be wielding an energy sword. *This is the second and last level where you meet the ODSTs (Orbital Drop Shock Troopers) and the only level in Halo 2 that you see live ones. *The opening cut scene plays in two parts. If you skip the first part of the cut scene then the music which normally plays as the SOEIV's land (part of Delta Halo Suite) will not play and the cut scene will finish without music. This is likely because normally the music is triggered in the first part of the cut scene and carries over into the second. *In the first cutscene you can see chunks of the skyscrapers from New Mombasa which were pulled into Slipspace. They aren't very detailed, though. *The birds flying around (at the beginning where the Wraiths are) can be killed with a Beam Rifle, Battle Rifle, Covenant Carbine, or the Scorpion's machinegun; and they will explode into a blur of red blood and die. There are more of these birds in the level Regret and they can also be seen on the Halo 3 level Guardian. *Originally, Bungie had planned for the level to begin while the Master Chief was still in the Orbital Drop Pod. Two Pelicans would fly by a window in the pod, which the player would have to save them from the turrets seen in the opening cut scene. However, this feature was cut due to bugs and a time shortage. Halo 3 Essentials: Disc 2; Halo 2 Cinematics Commentary. *This is the only level by default in Halo 2 that you start with a Rocket Launcher. *You can see the Sentinel Wall in the distance, implying that the area is pretty close to the Library. *This is the last level where the Master Chief will have the opportunity to drive a vehicle. *If you kill the first three Honor Guards inside the building, the beginning cut-scene for Regret will begin. If any are killed outside it, a fourth one will be on the second level, to the right. *It is possible that Sergeant Stacker and Sergeant Banks appear as both an ODST and a Marine in this level. *For the first time in a game, you can see a Jackal using a Plasma Rifle against you. *When you have cleared the landing zone and the Pelican has arrived with a Warthog and two Marines, you can hear a song that doesn't appear on the soundtrack. *While looking through the caves in the area with the waterfall and creeks, you will see the body of a lone ODST that was armed only with two pistols which may seem somewhat strange since there isn't any evidence of HEVs other than the ones that landed alongside you in the beginning of the level. *When Regret's hologram is encountered throughout the level, it seems that he is chanting something similar to the Halo theme song. *If you are playing on Legendary, at the beginning of the level, a third Phantom will drop off a squad of four Sangheili. All have active camo, and one is a dark brown Stealth Elite. Gallery Image:Ship3.jpg|Regret's ship comes out of Slipspace. Sources Related Links *Delta Halo Vacation *Floating Switch Category:Tricks and Cheats Category:Levels Category:Halo 2 Campaign